To each is own
by hinatachan the itaxnaru luver
Summary: Karin meets a young man who strikes a remarkable resemblance to her older brother. Who is this man anyway and why does he smell like a human and a vampire?


**This one's sort of strange to me; I'm not sure where it really came from…**

**Summary: Karin meets somebody who looks like her brother. And he's also a vampire!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Karin/Chibi Vampire!**

* * *

><p>Silence tempted Karin as the night cold air stirred around her, giving her new scents to sniff up her nose. She was in desperate need of a meal, a human meal to be exact. Her hunger for blood was too much for her stomach to bear and her throat was getting dry as well. Her brother and sister had already eaten for the day and her parents weren't planning on doing much for the night which left Karin to do everything herself. She was a vampire of the night, a cold blooded being with the thirst for blood and especially loved to hunt for her meals. She used to think of humans as compassionate and well kept within their own laws that they made. But she soon learned that vampires just could not co-exist with the humans and she began to think back on what Ren, her older brother, had used to tell her about humans.<p>

Now almost drooling with the desire for fresh blood, Karin's body ached for the source as she followed it to a nearby giant fountain in the middle of a park. Her own blood was racing and her objective's blood was just as much. It was getting closer, close enough for her to nearly taste it. But Karin stopped. The girl realized that there was nobody there but one man with grayish-white hair and wearing black pants with a black shirt, standing in the fountain under the falling water, dripping wet with cold water. She hissed with frustration and took a few steps back thinking he was an enemy of some kind who tried to lure her into a trap. But the man just stood there and as though he read her mind, slowly turned around, the water falling all the way down his right side until he was completely out of the freezing water.

Karin closed her mouth and tried to act like a normal human girl thinking the man was human. But Karin was soon caught off guard, for this man was not a mere human like she thought. He too was a vampire.

His eyes showed the full, deep red color of blood and his mouth was red around the corners. Karin sniffed, breathing in the scent of the blood that dripped off of the man's mouth. "If you're hungry, come eat." The man's voice was cold and a bit alarming at first but Karin was used to it all the time at home.

She sniffed again. It was a wonderful smell and the man was a fellow vampire like her. Karin took a few steps forward toward the young man and drew in more of the scent of the blood. The man made no sudden movements nor did he seem to want to hurt her in any way, so Karin thought nothing more of it when she smelled another scent of a vampire.

"KARIN!" The said girl stopped in her tracks and the man and Karin both looked around to see who and what had called out the young girl's name.

"Big brother?" Karin asked as another young man jumped down from above and behind her.

His hair was short and almost white in color and he showed the other young man his fangs. Ren, Karin's older brother, had come in to stop her from drinking anything from the other man standing before her in the fountain.

"Don't go near him, Karin. He's dangerous!" Karin tried to make sense of it all. The man was a vampire too so how could he be dangerous?

"Why? He's a vampire, Ren. And I'm hungry!" Her whining was already getting on Ren's nerves and he was ready to take her head off himself.

"He's not one of us. I don't like his scent. It's strange…" Ren hissed at the young man, who had not moved an inch from the spot he was standing.

Karin was angry with how her brother acted as if he knew everything. She knew he was only looking out for her safety but this was getting far enough. Karin stepped away from her brother and SLAP! The sound of the slapping with skin against skin echoed through the empty park. "Stop trying to come to my rescue! I don't ask for your help so don't come when you're not told to!" Karin spouted and ran up to the young man in the fountain, looking up at his blood red eyes that swirled like red pools draining.

"Get back here!" Karin ignored her brother's demand and sniffed the man in front of her. The smell of blood was the man's own blood. Karin was confused. Why did his blood smell like a human's but also of a vampire's?

"You should respect your older brother. He knows what's best for you." The man's words caught Karin off guard while Ren ran to seize back his little sister.

The man standing in front of Karin took the young girl into his arms and leaped away from Ren's angry fist that was aimed for his head. "You'll have to be quicker to kill me with a swing like that." The man took off into the night with Karin in his arms.

The girl did not try to break free but instead, enjoyed the night air that surrounded them and could only listen on as her older brother cried out her name in vain. The man holding her was so handsome under the pale moon light that shone on them as they flew threw the night skies above the town below them. Karin felt oddly familiarized by the man's acts and the way he talked. He reminded her a bit like Ren, her brother.

'Sorry, big brother…mama, papa, Anju…" Without realizing it, Karin gripped onto the back of the man's black shirt with both her hands while the man and her sailed through the skies like birds without wings.

* * *

><p><strong>An: Not sure I really liked this, but if you guys like it I'll continue it. If I get enough reviewers asking for it, I'll put another chapter up.**


End file.
